


Moon and Night

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9, Goddesses, Gods, KuroTsuki Festival Week 2018, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Traditional, Prompt: Mythology, Prompt: Stargazing, Slow Burn, demisexual, kurotsuki fest week 2018, multi-chapter, prompt: Notice Me, prompt: occupation, prompt: pining, prompt: rivalry, prompt: temptation, tsukishima is a demisexual, ukai the bartender, will add more characters and prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic... BUT it's KuroTsuki Fest Week so how can I resist?If you have any ideas for what powers some of the other HQ!! characters should be god over, throw them into the comments. I have several planned out, but I'm always open to suggestions.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima wasn’t sure how Yamaguchi managed to convince him to go Day Bar after his work shift, but there he was. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep (Hinata had made it impossible to get any sleep the day before when he was meant to rest) and he was still in his work clothes. A silver Yukata, tied with a black sash around the middle. Yamaguchi forced him to leave the work of unharnessing the team of Japanese Hare that pulled his carriage, to the Gods and Goddesses of the Stars. He hated Tsukishima hated letting other people do his work—but he was an upper God and many of the others looked down on him because he would willingly work on his own.

“You’re going to love this bartender. He’s absolutely insane and his drinks are amazing.” Yamaguchi raved.

“It’s the God of Fermentation, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah.” The cowlick of Yamaguchi’s black hair bobbed as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Then of course the drinks are going to be brilliant.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose. “I don’t even like alcohol. It makes people ridiculous and they don’t understand the word ‘no’ when their inhibitions are lowered.”

“You’re lucky you have so many people that want to date you.”

“Says you who sent me a selfie last week with two goddesses all over you.”

“They were cute.” Yamaguchi went bright red.

“And you know I’m not fond of goddesses.”

“Ukai always knows which gods are interested.”

“I don’t need a bartender to set me up on a date. I’m immortal, I can wait as long as I’d like to meet someone.”

“But a little bit of skin on skin contact every once in a while is fun Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chastised.

Tsukishima covered his face with his hand and groaned. “Just call it sex.”

“It’ll mostly be the night crowd in here anyway. All the day gods and goddesses have to work. At least it’ll be made up of your co-workers.”

“And where do you fall into this night and day job?”

“I’m ambiguous. You know that. I mean, I usually choose to work during the day, but it’s more of a twenty-four seven thing. Like Oikawa.”

“Mentioning his name summons him. Please don’t bring him up.”

Yamaguchi opened the door to Day Bar and gestured for Tsukishima to go in ahead of him. “Hinata likes him.”

“Hinata can go fuck himself.”

“Did something happen between you two?”

“He kept me up. I want to sleep.”

“The day is for partying Tsukishima-kun.” A long arm wrapped around his shoulders. Kei’s golden brown eyes closed and he tried his best not to flinch away from the God of Love.

“What did I tell you?” He hissed in Yamaguchi’s ear.

“Good to see you again, Oikawa-san.”

“Yamaguchi-chan! It’s been too long since I last laid eyes on you and those darling freckles. Have you changed your mind about allowing me to play cupid with you and some lucky lady?”

Tsukishima tried to slip out of Oikawa Tōru’s grasp now that he was distracted, but the knowing God held onto him tighter. He pushed Kei over to the bar counter while he chatted with his friend—now completely bright red from the probing question.

“Ukai-kun! Three aphrodisiac’s for us, if you please.”

“I’d actually rather not drink.” Tsukishima tried to protest.

“Don’t be silly, you come to bars to drink. One little aphrodisiac isn’t going to make you end up in bed with a stranger.”

“I beg to differ. That’s exactly what aphrodisiac’s do.”

“Not the alcoholic drink.” Oikawa tapped the tip of the blond’s nose and he scowled. “Besides, I could get you into my bed right now.”

The god leaned forward. For a moment Tsukishima’s heart rate increased, but a shout of: “SHITTYKAWA” interrupted them.

Oikawa cringed, pulled away from the god he wanted to torment, and looked at the spiky haired newcomer in the doorway of the bar. “Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t try that shit with me, leave Tsukishima alone.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan, are you jealous? There’s still plenty of me to love you when Tsukishima-kun goes back to work tonight.”

“Kill me now.” Tsukishima pressed his forehead to the bar counter. _I just want to sleep._

Iwaizumi managed to drag Oikawa away from the counter once he got his drink from Ukai. The god asked Tsukishima if he really wanted his and the blond decided he should drink it so that he wouldn’t be rude. Yamaguchi moved away from his friend to the dance floor where several goddesses came up to him and competed for his attention. _At least he’s enjoying himself_.

“Can you give me a water to chase this? I’d rather not be hung over tonight at work.” Tsukishima signaled Ukai.

“No problem.” Ukai looked up as the door opened again. “Now there’s a face I don’t see often. How are you Kuroo?”

 _Kuroo?_ Tsukishima pressed his hand against his forehead. He knew the name, but he couldn’t recall anything about the person. The alcohol worked too fast. Kei took another sip of his water to try and chase away the dregs of forgetfulness.

“I try to stay away so I don’t cause you too much trouble, Ukai-san.” The man’s voice was like liquid honey and it made Tsukishima’s insides puddle.

“And for that I thank you.” The bartender laughed. “What can I get you tonight?”

“Night Cap sounds great.”

“Coming right up.”

The stranger took a seat next to Tsukishima. He turned, against his better judgement, to look at the god. He definitely knew the hazel eyes and messy, black hair. It was none other than the God of Night, his companion by chance, Kuroo Tetsurō. The one person Tsukishima wanted to avoid more than any other.

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be starting another multi-chapter fic... BUT it's KuroTsuki Fest Week so how can I resist?
> 
> If you have any ideas for what powers some of the other HQ!! characters should be god over, throw them into the comments. I have several planned out, but I'm always open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima turned away from Kuroo and concentrated on drinking his water. Maybe he could safely wander away from the bar with his drink and tell Yamaguchi that they needed to leave. He glanced back over his shoulder and one of the goddesses ground her ass into his crotch. At this rate his friend wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. They’d be fucking in a bathroom stall in less than a half hour. He needed someone else to help him out.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were over in a corner booth. The God of Anger managed to keep the other under control by placing his legs as a bar on the seat so that Tōru had no escape. Tsukishima knew that Iwaizumi would help him out, but with Oikawa there, his plea would only end in humiliation. The God of Love _loved_ to play with other people’s lives—it was his job. If Kei walked over there, then Oikawa would make sure that Tsukishima and Kuroo introduced themselves to each other. He spent the last thousand years avoiding Kuroo Tetsurō and he planned to spend the next thousand, _at least_ , in the same fashion. They worked in the same domain, but there was no real need to interact.

“Anything else I can get you for the night?” Ukai looked at Tsukishima.

“Another water if you would, please.”

He heard a deep intake of breath to his right. Kei stared at his drink and ignored the creaking of the stool as Kuroo leaned forward on the counter. Out of the side of his glasses, and with the arm of his glasses cutting the image in half, he saw Kuroo resting his cheek on a closed fist. His eyes wandered over Tsukishima’s slender frame; a feral smile slipped onto his lips.

“You come to a bar and don’t even partake in Ukai’s sinful drink?” Kuroo’s low voice swept over him and he replied without thinking.

“Oikawa-san already bought me an aphrodisiac.”

Tetsurō hummed softly. “Pity. To think Oikawa already has you in his lusty clutches. His aphrodisiac is nothing to scoff at.”

“I’m sure that Oikawa has already bedded half this bar.” Kei agreed.

“So, I don’t normally see you around this bar. Where do you frequent?”

“My house.” Tsukishima sent a glare his way in hopes that it would deter the god from asking any other questions.

“So you do all your business at home.” He leaned in further. “I’m always interested in those who can manage to work from home.”

“I never said I worked from home.” Kei wanted to hit himself. He needed to stop responding to the provocation without thinking. _What did that alcohol do to me? I’m going to kill Oikawa._

“So,” Kuroo slid closer. “Mind telling me your name?”

“I believe that my name is none of your business.”

“Oh don’t be like that. I’ll go first. God of the Night, Kuroo Tetsurō.”

“I’m surprised you’re under the impression that I didn’t already know who you are.”

“Are you someone I should know?”

Tsukishima returned to nursing his glass and took in the environment around him. The bar was bright, early morning daylight filtered through the large windows around the two wall that sat kitty corner to the L shaped bar. Booths were lined under all the windows with tables cluttering most of the free space. A small dance floor, which Yamaguchi still occupied, was positioned in front of a Wi-Fi Jukebox. Behind the large bar table was shelves of alcohol that almost had no end. Tsukishima didn’t recognize most of the names on the bottles, let alone the types. He wondered which ones were in the aphrodisiac that Oikawa gave him.

“Oh, so now you’re not talking to me.” Kuroo smirked. “Alright, we can play this your way.”

He spun around on the bar stool and pressed his back into the counter as he sipped at his Night Cap.

“We’ll play a little game called ‘I Spy’. I’ll describe a god or goddess and you’ll locate them in the room.”

“Not playing.”

“Oh don’t be such a prude.” Kuroo chastised.

“If I play your game, you’ll know who I know so you can get information from them.”

“I know the God of Knowledge, you’re not him, and yet you somehow know all my plans before I can execute them.”

“Because you’re predictable.”

Tetsurō’s left eyebrow shot up his forehead.

“You want something from me. From the way you’re acting, probably sex. I’m not interested in that kind of thing.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t do one night stands.”

“Alright then, I’ll settle for a friendship. Tell me about yourself?”

“Not a chance.”

Kuroo hummed and downed the rest of his drink. He placed the glass on the counter behind him and pushed away from the counter.

“Can I at least request a dance from you?”

“And upset your excited fan base over in in the corner? I’d rather not find myself out of commission over the next few days.” Tsukishima finished his glass of water. “Besides, I have somewhere else I need to be.”

“Yo! Kuroo, I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” Bokuto Kōtarō threw an arm around the god’s neck; a wide smile stained his lips. “Who you talking to?”

“No idea, he wouldn’t tell me his name.” Kuroo replied as Tsukishima walked across the room to near the door so that Yamaguchi could see he was ready to leave.

The freckled god slowly pulled himself away from the goddesses, before he joined his taller friend at the door with a shout of: “TSUKKI!”

Tsukishima wanted to hit him. The nickname was more than enough of a clue for Tetsurō to piece together who he was. The blond grabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulder and pushed him out of the bar with an annoyed huff.

“I’m going to bed, you’re taking me home.” He demanded.

“You got it.” The god giggled.

* * *

“Hey Oikawa,” Kuroo leaned over the booth occupied by the God of Love and Anger, “you like playing matchmaker right?”

“Mr. Blond at the counter? Yeah, I don’t mess with sexuality just so you can have a happy ending.” Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s drink since he was out of alcohol, but the shorter god held the glass out of reach.

“Mess with sexuality?”

“If you can’t make him interested in you on your own merit, then I’m not helping.”

“I thought you were supposed to be the God of Love.”

“Key word _love_. I watch over relationships and ensure that both parties remain happy where they can. I don’t make people fall in love, nor do I make it so they can just have sex with each other. Sex isn’t necessarily a form of love, it’s more of a physical expression of wanting to be one with a chosen partner.”

“Alright, so you can’t make him fall for me, what can you tell me about him?”

“What do you know?”

“He’s overly honest. Most would probably be turned away by his cool attitude. He has a friend who calls him Tsukki. I don’t know his real name.”

“Oh Tetsu-chan, you’re in for quite the surprise.”

“You know who he is then.”

“Of course I know the tall, blond, bombshell. I tried getting him in my bed once—that was when I learned he doesn’t do one night stands.”

“So, who is he?”

“You sweet child. That was Tsukishima Kei, God of the Moon.”

“What?” Bokuto joined him at the booth. “Kuroo was flirting with his nightly partner without realizing who it was?”

“Yep.” Iwaizumi confirmed. “He’s a nice guy. Shittykawa here tried to ruin him earlier by buying him an aphrodisiac.”

“I totally fucked up. He definitely knew who I was. I’ve spent a thousand years trying to meet him and when I finally do I was a total dick and had no idea who he was.” Kuroo slid fully into the booth and pressed his face into his hands on the table.

“So you’ve had a fun day so far.” Oikawa stood to go get more alcohol in his system.

“Bokuto, take me out to the alley and end me now.”

“Can’t do that bro.” Bokuto pat his shoulder. “Good luck at work tonight though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demisexual Tsukishima is my new jam. Or maybe that's just because I'm a demisexual and I want more representation... Well, however it works.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Tsukishima!” Hinata Shōyō greeted as he pulled into the barn with his own chariot. The blond god passed the short red head a sharp glare that made the other shudder. “Did you get a good night’s rest?”

“Good night’s rest?” Kei pushed his glasses father up his nose. “Is that what you call the other day when you insistently kept me up through the entirety of your shift and I had to go to work with absolutely no sleep?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Tsukishima.” Hinata backed away from the god with his hands in the air.

“Don’t do it again, ever, and then we won’t have a problem.”

“I’m just really happy during the day.” Hinata skipped beside him as Kei started to harness his hares for work that night.

“Because you’re the god of the fucking sun.”

“Right.” Hinata bounced around the carriage. “You’ll never guess who I met last night.”

“I don’t care.” Tsukishima threw the reins for the hare over front piece on his sled.

“I met the God of Shadows. Can you believe we haven’t met in over a thousand years?”

Tsukishima’s mind flashed to Kuroo and the number of other gods that he was still actively avoiding—even if officially met the former the night before.

“Yes. There’s a lot of gods and goddesses.”

“Have you met all of them?”

“No.”

“Oikawa-san has.”

“Of course he has.” Tsukishima hauled himself up into the vehicle that would pull the moon across the nightly sky—through Kuroo’s domain no less. “I’m going to work.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as the sled shot out of the barn into the night. He could see the gods and goddesses of the stars tending to their constellations. Glad to be back at work, at least with a little sleep this time, he leaned back and watched the hare bounce up and down on their invisible path. Their back legs kicked and tails bobbed in time with their ears.

If he wasn’t scared of the hare getting distracted, though they never had, he’d be tempted to take a short nap.

There was a thump as something grabbed onto the sled from the passenger side and Tsukishima started. He turned slowly to see a dark figure, in a dark colored Yukata, climbing onto the bench next to him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“You’re really hard to catch up to. Surprisingly.” He knew those dulcet tones of the speaker. _Kuroo fucking Tetsurō_.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Kei snapped.

“You know, I was really upset this morning when I found out that I didn’t recognize the God of the Moon right away. I had to resort to asking Oikawa, nonetheless. To think I didn’t pick up on it by your nickname, Tsukki.”

“Now you know who I am, you can leave.”

“Well, I would you see, but my job’s pretty easy and you were fun conversation this morning.”

“We barely spoke. Please leave, I have a job to do.”

“Your job can’t be too hard. Boring, yes. I mean, all you do is pull the moon across the sky.”

Tsukishima grit his teeth together. “I prefer to work alone. I like the silence.”

“I’ll be quiet then.” Kuroo leaned back in the seat and threw his feet up along the front railway next to the reins  His head lolled against the back of the seat as he stared up at the night sky.

Tsukishima inhaled deeply through his nose before he exhaled in one breath from his mouth. As long as Kuroo was quiet, he figured he wouldn’t be too much of a bother. The hare were strong and the addition of one god on the sled wouldn’t affect their pace across the sky. Kei took the time to examine his momentary companion out of the corner of his left eye.

The light of the moon behind them illuminated his features in a way that the bar lights, and early morning sun rays, hadn’t. He had soft olive skin tones and some of the most interesting colored hazel eyes. Tsukishima knew the god was attractive by the basic standards of beauty, but he didn’t feel anything toward the man himself. Attractiveness wasn’t enough reason to claim for a person—Tsukishima wasn’t trust, little caring gestures, and a personality that fit with his.

They remained side by side in companionable silence for a couple hours before Kuroo broke their pact.

“So, Oikawa mentioned last night that he doesn’t mess with sexuality when it comes to love.”

Kei grunted as a response. It was the one thing he liked and respected about the god. He understood that a person’s perceptions of caring for another person were entirely their own—he even respected Tsukishima when he turned him down for a one night stand when the offer first rolled through several hundred years before.

“So, I’m assuming that you’re something besides gay, bi, or pan if you turned down Oikawa.”

“I’m assuming that you haven’t turned him down.”

“Well, it was before he and Iwaizumi had whatever the hell is going on between them nowadays. I’ve never met anyone that hasn’t been with Oikawa before though.”

“It’s my pleasure to confirm that even the God of Love can fail at a conquest.”

“What’s your sexuality then if you turned him down?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“I’m gay.” He confessed, as if that would coax Tsukishima into sharing his own preferences.

“Good for you.”

“You’re an interesting one, Tsukishima Kei.”

He didn’t reply.

“What do you do during your time off during the day?”

“Sleep.”

“With who?”

“My pillow.”

Kuroo hummed. “Alright, I get that you’re not ready to tell me anything about yourself. I promise to stay quiet for the rest of the night.”

“Please do.”

This time, Kuroo held the end of his promise—partially because he drifted into a nap with his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder. Despite his annoying presence, Kei couldn’t find it in himself to push the god away when he wanted to do the same thing. He still wasn’t fond of Kuroo and his pushy personality.

With sleep itching at his eyes, Tsukishima watched the first dregs of a red dawn bleed into the skyline at the origin of the barn. He could see Hinata dragging himself to the smaller side door so he could get ready for his day shift. Kei grunted and pushed at Kuroo so that he fell to the other side of the sled. The god woke with a start and looked around them.

“Ah, thanks for letting me sleep.”

“No problem.”

“See you tonight, Tsukki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late night Fourth of July to all the Americans out there.


	4. Chapter 4

“I fell asleep, while I was supposed to be working. Better yet, while I was in the moon god’s sled.” Kuroo was face down on the couch in his shared housing unit with his childhood friend, Kozume Kenma. The latter was most likely no longer listening to Tetsurō’s repetitive mumbles about his previous work night with Tsukishima. Kenma made a small noise that indicated his friend should keep talking, but it didn’t line up with the end of his mini rant. Kuroo chuckled and turned his head so he could see the god slouched into a fetal position in an armchair with a videogame clutched in his hands. “He’s just so pretty.”

“You can always look on the bright side.” Kenma offered.

“And what is that exactly?”

“He didn’t push you out of the sled.”

The small pudding head, a dye job gone wrong by Yamamoto Taketora (who swore to never touch hair with color again), had a fair point. Tsukishima hadn’t pushed him out physically. The action wouldn’t cause any permanent damage, but it would’ve put Kuroo out of commission for a few hours at least. Injuries to a god never lasted long.

The front door swung open suddenly as Oikawa barged his way into the room without knocking. Kuroo shot him a glare, but the god ignored him and perched on top of the other arm chair. Iwaizumi shut the door behind them and apologized for the sudden intrusion.

“I heard some interesting news from our favorite ball of sunshine.”

“Shōyō?” Kenma perked up at the mention of his friend.

“Indeed. That little cutie told me that he saw Kuroo with Tsukishima this morning on the moon’s chariot.”

“I’m gonna kill that cabbage patch kid.” Kuroo threw himself back into the couch face down.

“So, what happened between you two?”

“I asked him some questions, mostly he refused to speak to me, and then I fell asleep.”

“Now that’s the way to impress a guy.” Iwaizumi snarked from the entryway. He leaned against the wall with his left shoulder, his opposite foot supported his weight. “Hey Asskawa, move off the arm of the chair. You’re being rude.”

“I’ll only move if I get to sit on Iwa-chan’s lap.”

The god grumbled all the way, but he obediently sat in the recliner and allowed the other man to slide into his lap.

“Oikawa, if you could refrain from flaunting your love in front of me—”

“Never.”

“I’ll kill you too. _When_ I get the energy.”

“What’s the big deal about falling asleep anyway?” Iwaizumi shift down so his back was more curved against the back of the chair.

“Isn’t it embarrassing?”

“It depends.” He shrugged. “What were the circumstances? How did you fall asleep?”

“He likes working in silence apparently, so I was trying to give that to him and prove that he can get along with me. I ended up falling asleep and I think I might’ve slept on his shoulder.”

“Oh how cute.” Oikawa shifted excitedly on Hajime and received a sharp poke to his side.

“I’m not supposed to sleep on the guy I like when they don’t even like me.” Kuroo pouted. “He wouldn’t even tell me his sexuality.”

“Of course he’s not going to tell you that if he doesn’t like you.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re going about it all wrong asking those questions from the get go.”

“You’ve never been in a relationship.” Kuroo countered.

“I’ve witnessed enough of your failures.”

“Touché.”

“I read a mortal study recently,” Iwaizumi started.

“A mortal study?” Tōru’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“Yes, it was a mortal scientific study. I thought it had some applicable scenarios to our lives as well because it was about how feelings are developed between a set of people.”

“And I can use it?” Kuroo shifted away from the pillow so he could look at the guests.

“I assume so. It was about how sleeping builds more trust with a person than spending time with them doing things.”

“Yeah, but if Kuro was the one to fall asleep on Tsukishima, then it’s Kuro building trust and not the other way around.” Kenma closed the lid on his device and reached for one of the others charging on the coffee table.

“So I need to get Tsukki to fall asleep on me!” Kuroo decided.

“That is the strangest goal I’ve heard come out of your mouth.” Oikawa told him.

“Well, if it builds trust, then if I can get him to sleep on me then he’ll have more of an interest in me. Right?”

“Probably not.” Iwaizumi shifted the god on his lap. Kuroo kept his eyes north after he spotted the slight tent in Hajime’s pants.

“He has to trust you enough first to fall asleep on you. I doubt that will ever happen. Tsukishima keeps everyone at a distance. The only person I’ve seen him close to over all these years is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Oikawa explained.

“The God of Caves?” Kenma’s nose crinkled.

“Was Yamaguchi the person he was with the other day?”

“It was.” Iwaizumi nodded.

“What’s their relationship like?”

“They’re best friends. I think they’ve known each other since shortly after they came into power.” Tōru scratched the side of his nose.

“So no dating?”

“None. They’re not interested in the same things.”

“You really won’t let anything slip about Tsukishima sexuality, will you?”

“I am a trustworthy god.”

Iwaizumi pinched him.

“I am Iwa-chan! Don’t be mean.”

“I just want to take him on a date and kiss him.” Kuroo turned his face back to the pillow and moaned into it. “Have you seen those lips?”

“I have.” Oikawa laughed. “Try to be his friend first. Those are where the best relationships start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a TV for my room... It may be problematic. The TV has Smartcast and now I can just stream anime to it for as long as I want. Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this actually fit rivalry? Eh.

Tsukishima always had trouble explaining how much he both absolutely despised and enjoyed the presence of Hinata Shōyō. Despite his long lived rivalry with the God of the Sun, nothing could compare to his current feelings for Kuroo Tetsurō. The god was in his chariot again and he insisted over and over that Kei should take a nap on him if he was still tired from the other night. Tsukishima couldn’t figure out what game the other god wanted to play with him. He didn’t do one night stands—he didn’t do relationships. The only reason he was friends with Yamaguchi was because the other god clung onto him and wouldn’t let go.

He didn’t want the same thing to happen with Kuroo. They already worked together and it was enough for him. Tsukishima didn’t need other people in his life to be happy.

“If you teach me how to keep the reigns taught and prepare the hare for descending, then you’ll have nothing to worry about. You really look like you could use a good night’s sleep.” Kuroo bore down on him from his left. Tsukishima sent a short glare his way before he turned back to his job.

“It’s my job. I can’t let other people take care of it for me.”

“You’re such a stickler for the rules, Tsukki.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ve heard that Hinata is teaching one of the other gods how to steer the sun’s carriage. I’ve heard that he gets a little entertainment from trying to teach the god too. Haven’t heard who it is, but he struggles.”

“I don’t give a fuck what Hinata is doing.”

“Ooh, touchy topic Tsukki?” Kuroo crossed his arms across the front rail and leaned his weight onto them. “Scared that Hinata is a better teacher than you?”

“Get out.” Tsukishima nearly pulled the moon to a stop.

“Huh?”

“I said get out.” He turned angry brown eyes on Kuroo and the god swallowed hard. Tetsurō scrambled for the side of the carriage and followed the god’s order. Without another thought, Tsukishima brought the moon back up to its original speed and left the God of the Night in his trail of silver.

 _Of course Hinata is better than me._ Tsukishima glared at the empty space in front of him. _He’s the God of the Sun. Everyone sees him all the time. He’s bright and happy—he’s open. I’ll never be like him._

* * *

“So how much do you have to fuck up to get Tsukishima to evict you from his presence?” Kuroo asked as he slid into a booth in Ukai’s Day bar across from Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The couple looked like they were arguing prior and Kuroo thought the momentary reprieve of Hajime’s power at full blast would do them some good.

“He actually evicted you?” Oikawa pressed his glass to his lips in thought.

“Kicked me out of the carriage.”

“You had to mess up pretty good then.” Iwaizumi chuckled mirthlessly. “I thought I sensed something earlier. You made him pretty angry.”

The rueful smile on his face didn’t make Kuroo feel any better about the situation. Hajime like anger a little too much, even for his godly duties.

“So, what’d you say to him?” Tōru sat the glass back down and leaned into the table so that he was closer to Kuroo.

“I mentioned that Hinata is teaching another god how to pull the sun’s chariot as a way to try to and convince him to teach me. I want him to nap on me, like we discussed the other day.”

Oikawa made a pained expression and companioned it with a low groan. “Rule number one with Tsukishima, don’t compare him with Hinata. The sun and moon have had a rivalry with each other since the day they were assigned to their respective roles.”

“Shit.” Kuroo pressed his fingers against his eyes. “I’ve really, really fucked up.”

“Did you do something besides request that he do the same thing as Hinata?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“Surely you already know that answer, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi laughed and lifted his mug of beer to his lips.

“I asked him if he thought that Hinata was better than him.”

“The death of a bachelor.” Oikawa lifted his glass. “Here lies Kuroo Tetsurō, beloved God of the Night. Killed while chasing the thing he fancies.”

“I’m not dead.”

“Your relationship with Tsukishima most certainly is.”

“Tell me how to fix it. You’re supposed to be here to help me in my efforts.”

“Actually I’m not. Really.” Both of them denied together.

“I’m the God of Love, Kuroo. Helping you at least befriend or understand Tsukishima is not in my job description.”

“I’m the opposite of what you want. I can help you make your relationship worse if you’d like.” Iwaizumi offered.

“Bokuto, then.”

“The God of Nocturnal Animals? How the hell is he supposed to help?”

“Give me a solution.”

“Have you tried the God of Understanding?” Iwaizumi offered.

“I’ve never met him.”

“Ask Bokuto. He’s been chasing that god for a few hundred years now. He’ll know how to contact him.”

“Which makes me wonder the question myself, Kuroo.” Oikawa tilted so he leaned more heavily onto Hajime. “Who is your dear, fated rival?”

“I’m surprised you can’t guess.”

“I would gander at the God of the Day.” Iwaizumi put his glass back to the wooden tabletop.

“Ironically enough.” Kuroo scoffed into his drink. “No one annoys me more than Daishō Suguru.”

“I always thought he’d have something to do with snakes.”

“Why do you think the symbol of the sun is a snake?”

Tetsurō smiled into his glass as the two across from him fell into a friendly argument. After a moment the smile slipped into a frown and Tsukishima flashed back past his mind’s eye. He wanted a relationship—he wanted what Oikawa and Iwaizumi had—he wanted just a little bit of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that the 2012 version of "The Woman in Black" is on Amazon Prime which means I can watch it for "free". Turns out horror movies are good writing fodder. Plus that movie is amazing. It really uses the atmosphere to make you scared rather than showing the killer outright. Plus that part with the rocking chair and the dolls *shudders*. Awesome film. Third time around it isn't as scary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing demisexual Tsukishima based on my own feelings as a demisexual, so I would say it's accurate based on my own experience.

“Alright, I know you’re mad at me,” Kuroo started as he stepped into the sun and moon barn, “but there’s something really cool tonight that I want to show you. While you’re working. It won’t interrupt anything. I promise.”

Tsukishima stayed silent as he continued to harness up the hares. Tetsurō remained quiet as well. He needed to be patient in order to get back on Tsukishima’s good side.

“Show me what you want and then leave.”

“I will.” Kuroo agreed. “We just have to wait for the right moment.”

“Fine.”

Kuroo jumped into the carriage and watched how Tsukishima put the reins together. If he could commit the process to memory then he could help out on other nights. Once they were on their way out into the night sky, Kuroo watched as the day colors faded through their orange ombrés into the dark blue of night. The gods and goddesses of the stars emerged. Each light twinkled above them and slowly filled in until it created many pictures across the inky sky.

“At the north pole, you can of course see the usual constellations. Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Draco, Ursa Major and Minor.”

“You actually know the constellations?”

“You forget that I rule over all this domain. Even you.”

Tsukishima snorted. “And yet you didn’t know who I was for a thousand years.”

“I really missed out for those thousand years.” Kuroo grinned. “You’re in my domain though. Now that I know who you are, you’re not getting rid of me.”

 _Fuck_. Tsukishima took a deep breath to try and steady himself so that he wouldn’t push the god out of his carriage.

“Were you wanting to show me the stars?”

“It’s the start to our night.”

“I thought you be leaving once it’s over.”

“Well we still have to wait for the right moment. Otherwise the surprise won’t be just right.” Kuroo leaned back. “Now, to continue on our star tour.”

“Please spare me.”

“Never.”

Kei fought the smile creeping to his lips. “What stars do you want to point out to me, then?”

“I’d first like to start off with a little known fact that the summer constellations related with the summer months are best viewed in spring. Starting with Cancer. You can see it there. In fact it’s closely related with the number sixty-nine, a fantastic sex positon.”

Tsukishima’s face crinkled up at the mention. He would’ve like the joke better if Kuroo hadn’t mentioned the actual act.

“What you don’t like sixty-nine? You a missionary guy?”

“I’d rather not talk about sex.”

“I’ll try and refrain.”

“Refrain completely or I will shove you out right now.”

“Alright, no talk about sex.” Tetsurō rung his fingers together. “I’ll keep all talk on constellations only.”

“Thank you.”

“Following Cancer in the direct astral line, you’ll see Leo and Virgo.”

Tsukishima let his eyes follow the line that Kuroo’s arm created.  He’d never paid much attention to the sky even though he worked in it every night. He bit his lip and took in the brightness of the stars and those that tended to them.

“Some of the more prominent lesser constellations are scattered across the sky. My favorite it Bootes, but I’m not allowed to say why.” Kuroo winked and Tsukishima pushed at him. “Wait, no Tsukki, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t call me Tsukki.”

“There’s also Crater and Hydra. Have you heard the story behind the Hydra constellation?”

“Who hasn’t heard the story of Hydra?” Tsukishima smirked. “Entertain me with your version though.”

“It all starts with the Greeks. You see, they totally stole Japan’s thunder and claimed that it was Heracles that performed the twelve labors to repent for killing his wife and children. Of course they say that Heracles killed the monstrous beast known as the hydra, it had nine heads you see, but nobody knows the true story.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the Hydra isn’t actually the Greek’s Hydra—as much as they’d like their myths to be the ones that are true.”

“Everybody knows Greek Myths though.”

“That’s because we can’t tell them the truth! Nobody believes we exist.”

A laugh escaped Kei’s lips at the excitement that the other god had over his story.

“Tell me the story already.”

“Alright, so there was this mighty beat known as the Yamata no Orochi. You know the one, eight heads and eight tails.”

“Yes, the one that Susanoo slayed and received the Kusanagi no Tsurugi from.”

“Ah, but that’s where you are wrong.” Kuroo held up a finger. “The fallen god’s name wasn’t Susanoo.”

“Oh?”

“It was Ushijima.”

“What?” Laughter spilled from Kei’s lips as the god, Ushijima, slid into his mind’s eye. “Ushijima Wakatoshi, God of the Field, is the great slayer of the Yamata no Orochi?”

“Exactly. His victory is imprinted in the stars, but the Greek’s stole all the glory.” Tetsurō’s laughter joined his in broken peals.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

“Alright, I don’t have any more fantastic mythology for you—”

“Well now you haven’t made conversation worth my while.”

“My surprise for you is ready though.”

“What could possibly be better than finding out that Ushijima is the great Susanoo?”

“Knowing that you’re a part of an amazing astronomical feat.”

“Huh?”

“Tonight is the night of the Planet Parade.” Kuroo pointed in front of them again. “In front of us you can see Jupiter. Then if you turn around—the moon, Mars, and Saturn create a straight line across the night sky. Each of them march on their own path across the sky, but tonight they’re aligned as one.”

The look of awe that overtook Tsukishima’s face stole Tetsurō’s breath away.

“I’m a part of it.” He breathed.

“Yeah.”

With his face illuminated in moonlight, Kuroo leaned into Kei with the intention to steal a kiss, but the other god pulled away and returned to his job. Tetsurō was tempted to grab the God of the Moon and kiss him, but he refrained. Tsukishima didn’t trust him and forcing himself on the other would undo all of his hard work from that night. They were quiet as the moon continued on its path.

“Thank you for showing me.”

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The Planet Parade was something that happened in March of 2018. I like Astronomy. It was one of my favorite classes when I was still in college. I'm also quite the Greek Mythology buff. Got to learn about some cool Japanese myths with this chapter too.
> 
> Did two prompts in one chapter because I'll be celebrating my birthday all by myself tomorrow. Gonna make a cake and go to an arcade by myself... It'll be fun. Maybe.


End file.
